Star Wars: Memoirs of a War Profiteer Episode Four: Prize Captive of Operation Knightfall
Prize Captive of Operation Knightfall ' was the fourth full episode of Darth Depressis's 'Star Wars: Memoirs of a War Profiteer series. ---- Appearances Characters ---- *Dilbun Vont *Empatojayos Brand *Ranik Solusar *Ylenic It'kla *Cittro(first appearance) *Darth Vader *Augie Palpatine(flashback) *Kref Milas(flashback) *Big Galgu(mentioned Only) *Khameir Sarin(flashback) *Sise Fromm(flashback) *Appo *Rekrul *Mi-No Tyso *Falfa Al *Y'iknaps *Greefa *Milanrella *Atheismo *Yomo *Yoja *Tenn-Tik Calraape *Dash Riproq *Piu-Ber Tis *Gaga *Buk-Ei Stevo *Essic Mes *Zeebuss *Deji Ti *Nejaa Halcyon(mentioned Only) *Veruna(mentioned Only) *Quinlan Vos(mentioned Only) Locations ---- *Coruscant **Jedi Temple ***Tranquillity Spire ***First Knowledge quarter ***Interrogation Chamber ***Hall of Knighthood ***Jedi Temple Hangar *Naboo(flashback) **Lake Paonga(flashback) *Bandomeer(flashback) *Y'Toub system **Ganath Cloud *Nespis system(mentioned only) *Alderaan(mentioned only) *Corellia(mentioned only) *Fornax(mentioned only) **Fire Rings of Fornax(mentioned only) Sentient species *Bpfasshi(mentioned only) *Caamasi *Gungan *Neimoidian *Annoo-dat Blue *Pa'lowick *Rodian *Twi'lek *Zeltron *Gand *Mon Calamari *Zabrak *unknown tridactyl species Vehicles and vessels *Eta-2 Actis-class light interceptor *Coruscant air bus *Tibanna gas platform *Air taxi Droid models *R4-series agromech droid *ASP-series droid *GNK power droid Organizations and Positions *Order of the Sith Lords *Jedi Order *Strum Weapons and technology *Lightsaber *Vibroaxe **Gungan Vibroaxe *Phase II clone trooper armor *Z-6 rotary blaster cannon *Shock Net *WESTAR-34 blaster pistol *DC-15A blaster rifle *Holocron *Remote Miscellanea *Memnis *Whyren's Reserve Behind the scenes The Television show format of the Memoirs series was almost used for Star Wars: An Idealistic Crusade. and its main character was originally intended to be a cameo within Arc Trooper77's Photo-Novel. Trivia *Several of the digital models used within the photo-novel where downloaded from the websites: Sci-fi 3Dhttp://www.scifi3d.com/ and ShareCG http://www.sharecg.com/index.php?PSID=c1d9f001d5edba4421d0dfbb2907ef04. *One of the clone troopers was modeled after Captain Rex. *A Clone Trooper model was equipped with a Z-6 rotary blaster cannon, it was reused several times within the episode. *the AT-PT was first introduced in Timothy Zahn's novel Dark Force Rising. *the episodes title was a tribute to the Mars Attacks trading cards. *a StarSpeeder 3000 can be seen in the Jedi Temple hanger. and a dozen more of the same craft can be seen above Coruscant as Brand makes his escape. *Two Digital models of Yoda where kitbashed into new characters. *All digital models and environments where rendered seperately in an effort to streamline render times;then put together within Photoshop. in some cases both elements where rendered together. *Kref Milas's gungan gangbangers where inspired by a line of conversations the author had with his comrades in his youth regarding what if anything could have risen the popularity of the first entry in the prequel trilogy. the concept of a wise cracking minor offender persona was agreed upon for Jar Jar Binks,if not the entire gungan race. *The chest armor and the tenticles on the face of Kref Milas where kitbashed from the digital model of a Predator. *An Colonial Viper can be seen in the Jedi Hanger. *An N-1T Advanced Starfighter can be seen in the Jedi Hanger. Cover gallery Image:Episode four.jpg|Series Edition Poster External links Episode 4: Prize Captive of Operation Knightfall Memoirs of a War Profiteer on Imperial shipyards Memoirs of a War Profiteer on Sandtrooper Memoirs of a War Profiteer on Echo Base Forums Memoirs of a War Profiteer on CorePlanets Memoirs of a War Profiteer on JoeCustoms Memoirs of a War Profiteer on Yakface Memoirs of a War Profiteer on Jedi Defender Memoirs of a War Profiteer on Rebelscum Category:Fan-fiction Category:Photonovels Category: Photonovels by Darth Depressis Category:Articles by Darth Depressis Category:Star Wars Photo Novels